1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedometer for measuring a step number by detecting walking (including running) of a user, particularly relates to a pedometer including a plurality of walking sensors having sensitivity axes different from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a pedometer for calculating a step number of a user has been developed by using a plurality of walking sensors having sensitivity axes different from each other.
For example, a pedometer described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3543778 is constructed by a constitution in which it is selected which output of a walking sensor in a plurality of walking sensors constitutes an object of counting a step number by an operation processing for output signals of the plurality of walking sensors.
Further, a step number operating apparatus described in JP-A-2005-38018 is constructed by a constitution in which an effective component effective for an operation of a step number is extracted from a sum of squares of output signals of a plurality of walking sensors, and the step number is calculated by carrying out an operation processing based on the effective component.
However, according to the pedometer described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3543778, when the output signal is not provided from the selected walking sensor, for example, as in a case in which an attitude of the pedometer is changed or a user stops walking temporarily, the operation processing for selecting the walking sensor needs to be carried out at each time thereof. Further, even when a signal sufficient for counting the step number is outputted from the plurality of walking sensors, it is necessary to carry out the operation processing for selecting the walking sensor. Therefore, a problem of increasing an operation amount is posed. Further, time is taken for selecting the walking sensor in accordance with an increase in an operation amount, and therefore, there is a concern of bringing about an omission in detecting the step number.
Further, according to the pedometer operation apparatus described in JP-A-2005-38018, it is necessary to carry out operation processing of the operation for calculating the sum of squares of the output signals of the plurality of walking sensors, the processing of extracting the effective component effective for the operation of the step number, the operation of calculating the step number based on the effective component and the like, and therefore, a problem of increasing the operation amount is posed. Further, time is taken for selecting the walking sensor by an increase in the operation amount and there is a concern of bringing about omission in detecting the step number.